Cheerios
by Nimashi.Ukkimoto
Summary: Meh, just an idea I got while watching TV...Summary...Well, It's amazing how much you say with out talking, and they don't need many words. Royai


I Do Not Own Full Metal Alchemist Nor Do I Own Cheerios, But I Do Eat Them. The Idea Is Mine Too.

Cheerios

Light poured into the room from the morning sun, which was a rare sight in the Hawkeye residence. Usually Riza wouldn't be able to sleep with the curtains drawn back as they were especially after her encounter with Pride. She stirred as the rays hit her face willing them to go away, thinking that last night was all but a dream, and if she awoke it would stay nothing but a memory. She felt a hand brush against her forehead moving strands of hair out of the way of her face, but she still kept her eyes shut not wanting to look at the man she was pressed against._ There's no turning back now. It's not that I regret it, I mean, a war might start up any day, and with everyone being separated…It just seems unreal._ Thoughts swirled in her head, but what stood out the most was what she said and did the night before that put her in this situation.

* * *

"There you go Black Hayate." Riza spoke as she put down her dog's food bowl and some water for him. She was about to pour some hot water into a cup when knocking was heard from the door. She instinctively grabbed her gun and went to answer it. Upon Opening the door she lowered her weapon believing that Roy Mustang is as big a threat to her as a dust bunny. She stepped aside, silently allowing her commanding officer into her small apartment. He walked in only to get jumped by Black Hayate.

"Hey Boy," Roy said as he took out something from his pocket. "Here chew on that for awhile." He walked over to the small table and sat down.

"Tea?" Riza asked.

"Yes"

"…What are you doing here Sir? You Know King Bradley is watching us."

"Yes, but…" He sipped at the tea. "You always make the best tea. I don't know how you do it."

"Years of experience." She replied with a long sigh. Then all was quiet for a moment, none of them wanting to say a word.

"I have a plan."

"Really?"

"Ya. Okay, first you're going to use your connection with the Führer to get us into th-"

"Sir?"

"Yes lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"I know this is incredibly out of character for me but this situation is getting crazier by the day…You do understand that I…I…" She closed her eyes briefly and took in a deep breath before speaking again. "I Love You"

"I'm well aware of that Riza. Do you think I would come all this way just to tell you about my plans for defeating the Führer? Well I would, but besides that, the point is that I came here wanting to thank you for all your hard work and to say to you what you have just told me" He then finished the rest of his tea and got up to put his cup away. She couldn't take her eyes away from that spot. Her mind was still processing what he had just said._ Was that…Ohmygod!...I-it it did…he just…well not really, but he did mean…he actually loves me back. _While this panic-attack was happening in her head, her eyes were glued to the spot that he had recently occupied.

* * *

She silently got out of bed without even a glance in his direction. She got out her uniform and went to take a shower. Roy watched her as she got up and left to take a shower giving him time to change back into his boxers and a t-shirt. After that he heard a low growl coming from his stomach telling him to eat something. So, following his growing hunger, went into Riza's kitchen and stood there wondering where the hell is the cereal. Riza then walked in the room, looked at him and chuckled softly. She then proceeded to take out two bowls, two spoons, milk, and Cheerios. She turned to where Roy had been and found he was not there, but sitting at the table waiting for something food related. She put down everything as he started pouring himself a pile of cereal. Okay, it was a mountain of cereal. She looked at him quizzically before shaking her head and pouring herself some of the mini doughnut sized cereal. Then one rolled across the table and hit her hand. She looked up at his smirking face and smiled as she picked up one of her cheerios and threw it at him, hitting him it the middle of the forehead. He gaped at her pretending to be hurt. Then they burst out laughing. But it slowly faded.

"Ready for work already?" Roy asked as he poured milk in to his bowl.

"Yes, well the Führer is quite serious when it comes to being there on time. Unlike you." He chuckled as they ate the rest of their breakfast in a comfortable silence, and enjoying each other's presence for as long as they can. It's amazing how much you can say without talking.


End file.
